


Family Matters: Aihara Edition

by MCMulch



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fashionably late, Strong Language, suitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: Radio static is usually all that goes on in Aihara family relations, that is, unless a business opportunity is at hand.





	1. Bad Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punklobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/gifts).



> Our fandom-wide fantasy in which Mei flips off her entire family tree and lives her life
> 
> (Decided to gift this whole work to our fanfic Bard and Matriarch Punklobster because she’s an inspiration to so many of the Citrus Authors, The real OG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and the Chairman finally butt heads for the first time in...  
> Well...  
> Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, My name is Chairman Aihara and welcome to Jackass

My suitor.  
Some privileged, high-up dickhead that’ll double the price of our Industry.  
And then what.  
Nothing, that’s what.  
I’m gonna be a trophy wife and that’s the end of the sentence.

Fuck that.

I’ve tasted free will and I refuse to be chained by some bloodline once more.  
So tonight I’m breaking up with someone I’ve never even met,  
And a centuries old inheritance

 

“Mei.”  
“Grandfather.”

Silence. That’s how it’s always been with Aihara relationships. Radio silence.  
But that’s not the point here, I’m finishing this garbage before I even get to meet the sorry prick that thinks he’s gonna marry me.

“How much more time will this suitor of mine take to arrive?”

He’s smirking now, pleased. Good, that’ll be his last memory of being happy with me.

“My my, I guess youthful eloquence has caught up to you as well. I’m glad you’re excited-“

“I’m not. I’d like to speak to you about my future.”

“Mei, we’ll be talking about that all night once he arrives.”

“My personal future, one that does not involve a betrothed.”

“Mei, we’ll talk about it when he gets here, at least speak to him before you even decline.”

“Unfortunately that’s too late. If he’s going to take a fashionable and untimely entrance, tell him to cancel. I do not accept his offer and would like to sever myself from the Aihara inheritance.”

“You’re joking.”

“Did I hesitate?”

“Mei, I refuse to let you do this to our family.”

“Don’t you mean our business? That’s all life has ever been, mine and yours. Listen, I’ve met a woman that’s given me the taste of freedom, and I intend to have an entire meal of it once our meeting is over.”

“What the hell do you mean ‘woman’!?”

“Read my lips grandfather. I already have a suitor. A bachelorette. I believe you know her.”

“This is ludicrous, Mei. You’re revealing this to me now? Of all times?”

I’ve slammed my fist on the table at this point. You should’ve heard the poison in my voice.

“I’m repeating this once more, and once more only so read my lips a little better, old man. I’m. In. Love. With. A. Woman.”

He looked mortified. Animated. I’d never seen him drop his mask like that.

“Who is this woman then? I’ll have her head on a platter once I find out who’s seduced you!”

“She did not seduce me. That’s really your first though? Hell, riddle me this, what do you know about love? Truly? Tell me.”

“It’s a bond and partnership between two opposites. Love is a set of chemical imbalances-“ he barely sounded confident. He sounded like a crook you caught at the tail end of a lie.

“Bullshit.”

“This is a refined establishment. Mind your mouth young woma-“

“Bullshit!”

I was livid at this point. I wouldn’t have been surprised if I was foaming at the mouth.

“Discard the scientific crap. You don’t know spit about what it’s like to be in love! All everything is to you is a business. I am not some shop you sell or let someone rent. I am my own perso-“

“Oh quiet! You’ve run your mouth so much on delusions you’ve started sounding like your father, who has embarrassed this family name enough! I refuse to let you deface it any further!”

“I will do what I want! I’ve done everything it took to make you happy. It’s my turn.”

“Aihara Mei.”

“No. It’s Okogi Mei.”

“Blasphemy! You’re not taking the name of that wayward step-sister of yours!”

“Great, if I can’t take her name as my sister, I’ll take it as her lover.”

He paled, very quick at that last statement.

“You... aren’t joking are you.”

Grandfather dearest looked absolutely disgusted at this point.

“Satire has never once played a game in this conversation.”

“How?”

“Maybe just maybe, you shouldn’t have stuck your granddaughter in an all girls school her whole life and ignore curiosities. Especially after you find out her shared room living conditions with a stranger her age. None the less, it’s no longer your business.”

“If my suitor will arrive fashionably late, then I’ll fashionably leave him this letter and fashionably leave early. I’ll be off.”


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama knows best, they always said
> 
> Yeah, well when your mom is the same as an evil step-mother stereotype, some can say otherwise

It was the same restaurant Mei’s last stand against her grandfather took place. It seemed as if this place was going to hold some unsavory memories, maybe it was just a searchlight for unsavory moments.

The newly-engaged couple took their seat in a booth, only to be disrupted of their chakra balance by the grand entrance of some oddly familiar stranger.

Jamais vu

“It’s been some time since we last spoke. Isn’t that right, mother?”  
Stone-faced and stone-cold, Mei stared down her biological mother,  
Or Bio-bitch as Yuzu colorfully added.

“It has darling, and how I wish I never left.” Mei scoffed, eyeing her putrid, older clone.  
“Had I stayed, I knew you would have never gone down this path.”

“Path of what? Happiness?” Clench-jawed and poisonous, Mei’s ferocity was unmatched at this point.

“You’re engaged to your Step-Sister? This is what you call happiness? You call off the brighter future you could have had with that Udagawa man and decide to room with a bottom-feeder.” The well-dressed woman feigned frustration and rubbed her temples.  
Mei took note of where she got that from.

“Oh of course, this criticism is coming from a bottom-feeder herself,” the venom in Mei’s veins were set loose, “Correct me if I miss any vital events, but you were the virus that decided to leech onto Father’s family, yes? And once I was in the picture, you eloped with a dying fashion mogul to suck him off on his death-bed - say, I don’t know - ten years ago? I wonder who you left? I wonder who felt that regret? Obviously, not the new CEO, isn’t that right?”  
The woman in front of her was caught blindsided, the furrow in her brow identical to Mei’s.

“How dare you-“

“I dare. After all these years, I dare. So have at it bitch, criticize me all you want but you’ll never break someone you never knew.”

“A brat. My legacy will be that of a brat.”

“Glad you aren’t fertile anymore then, early menopause is truly a blessing, isn’t it?”

“It’s your fault for inviting your daughter out to scold her, Lady.” Yuzu chirped from beside Mei, “What kind of a mom are you?”

“Not mine.”


End file.
